


Black coffee Smile

by Ironrxgers



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, College Student Stiles, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Like, M/M, Writer Derek Hale, but - Freeform, coffee shop AU, lots of sterek, lydia meets laura, sogay, sterek, super
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironrxgers/pseuds/Ironrxgers
Summary: "I mean at least with black coffee you get that sense of mystery and beauty, but what do I get? The sense of hyperactivity and diabetes"--------Stiles meets Derek in a coffee shop, where they guess your order based on your appearance, neither are very happy with their drinks but are thrilled with the outcome





	Black coffee Smile

**Author's Note:**

> There's probably so many mistakes in this but oh well

Derek sighed once more as he let himself be dragged into the little coffee shop, he found himself realising that he could never say no to Laura, infact he could never say no to any of his family; the love and commmitment was built in too deep. That dedication to keeping his family happy was how he ended up being dragged out of bed at one in the morning and walked around town like some kind of dog until laura found what she claimed to be 'the perfect spot to get your writer juices flowing'. It's not that Derek couldn't work from home-he often did- it's just sometimes a different location helped him write, he felt free from deadlines and expectation; he could be just another hipster on a laptop. But since Laura and his editor Lydia Martin had become best friends at last years charity ball, Derek was forced into working far too much, but you try saying no to Laura Hale and Lydia Martin. He knew they knew things, he knew no one would ever find his body, and that the girls would flee to spain and spend their days drinking cocktails and laughing about poor old dead Derek Hale. "You'll love it baby bro i promise" she spoke as she pushed the door open, Derek startled at the sound of a small bell ringing upon their entrance. He sucked in a breath and looked around, he hated to admit it but the place actually was perfect. It smelt of warm spices like cinamon and nutmeg, and had dark oak tables complete with buffs and odly shaped coffee stains, its decor followed a very autumnal theme- booths with plush red leather and cahirs with orange cushion, there were bookcases filled with varying states of books, the counter was lined with fairy lights and proudly displayed the different shades of coffee beans as though they were part of the decor. Of course he could never tell Laura she was right because he would never ever hear the end of it, so instead he settled for a small smile and a gentle shrug of his shoulders.

They made their way to the counter, derek's eyes wandering around the shop like a kid in a candy store until a very unsubtle cough grabbed his attention. He looked up to see a blonde girl, probably in her twenties- only a few years younger than derek yet the way she held herself gave off an impression of authority that even he, older and kinda famous Derek Hale, didnt have and for that he liked her immediatley. "hi my names Erica, how can i help you?" she asked with a little too much enthusiasm for one am. Derek was about to order when he felt Laura nudge him, "what's that?" she asked pointing to a scribble of handwriting in yellow chalk on thier menu board. Erica grinned and there was something about how she beared her teeth, whic made the usually friendly gesture very intimidating. "it's this new thing we do where we try to guess your order, based only off your appearence. It's incredibly superficial and a complete waste of time." Derek nodded, it sounded like an incredibly stupid idea that only drunk idiots would agree to- "great! Two guesses then please" 

It's official. Derek hates his sister.

"I hate you" He felt the need to tell her for the fifth time after they sat themselves down at one of the tables. Derek was alternating between glaring at his incredibly mocking coffee cup, and his incredibly smug sister. "That's right enjoy your drink... I hope you burn your tongue!" he returned to pouting at his coffe cup, igoring the way Laura was grinning into her latte. "Baby bro you have the face for black coffee, deal with it" she shrugged, not noticing how Derek's shoulders slumped or his smile fell. He clenched his jaw and squared his shoulders "boring. I get it"

"Actually" a soft voice came floating over to Derek "You've got a face like black coffee because it's harsh yet beautiful, all scolding features and dark edges... but breath taking in it's own way. It's kind of like a forest, earhty and pure, like fresh dirt hidden among the roots of trees and messes of green leaves- and oh my god I'm talking out loud sorry man i have absoloutley no mind to mouth filter, it's a good old Stilinski motto at this point that 'if you think it... you say it'. Of course that may just be directed at me....But anyway, I'm sorry! i just love black coffee and you've got like a black coffee smile and you're hot and oh god i wish i had a hot drink so i could just burn my tongue right now, I'll have to settle for brain freeze which isn't half as dramtic as I'd like." Derek fought the flush on his cheeks and simply stared at the stranger. He was beautiful to say the least, his features were gentle where Derek's were harsh- even along his defined jaw and hollowed cheeks and tuffs of wild brown hair he seemed to have this softness about him. His skin was creamy and dotted with moles that Derek wanted to trace, simply to be able to map out this man's body- to see exactly how far they go. His nose was upturned and Derek nearly choked he had never seen anything more adorable in his life. But the most stunning of the man's features, had to be his eyes. God his eyes. They were soft and bright, like streams of sunlight through a whiskey bottle, with undertones strikingly similar to the caramel atop of his drink. 

The drink which he was currently glaring at. "Don't you like your drink?" Derek asked, his tone light and teasing and- fond? He tried to ignore the way Laura's mouth fell open. "I knew it was a stupid idea, letting someone guess your drink, based purely on how you look. It's ridiculous!" his limbs nevr seemed to settle, his body always vibrating and his mouth stretched into a grin. "But really?!?! Do i really look like a shit ton of whipped cream and caramel??"

Yes, Derek thought. But judging by the other man's expression, his opinion would not be appreciated. But he did, his eyes held that same glow that caramel possessed, his whole presence screamed energy, and sugar and high's. Derek could get drunk off of this stranger infront of him, whether that be from some weird energy transfer or simply that he was that hot, Derek didn't know. "I mean at least with black coffee you get that sense of mystery and beauty, but what do i get? The sense of hyperactivity and diabetes?" He was no longer looking at Derek, instead his eyes were focused on his drink, his mouth hung open as he stared at it incredulously, as though it's existence personally offended him.

Derek was fascinated by the stranger, he felt this pull- deep in his gut- connecting him to the man. The way this person had just started talking to Derek, had complimented Derek, and had strung together words more beautifully than Derek had for months- was incredibly attractive. He looked to be in his early twenties, perhaps three or four years younger than Derek yet despite his broad shoulders and toned arms there was something innocent and young about him. Derek found himself laughing, the man wasn't even trying to be funny yet he had made Derek laugh- a very hard task. Out of the corner of his eyes he was Laura smile, it was shocked but it was wide, and she was darting her eyes back and forth between the two men in a way which had Derek's heart sputtering. 

"That's his favourite drink" Derek heard Laura speak through the haze, she was crinckling her nose and pointing her head towards Derek. The other man grinned "really" the words seemed to slip so effortlessly of his tongue and travel straight to Derek's chest; which, coincidentally, was the very place the strangers eyes had fallen. His bright amber eyes tracing the skin that Derek's loose henley revealed, his eyes linger over where his heart lies, as though he could see it beating faster just for him. "How crazy is that" this time Derek grinned, a blush coating his cheeks and disappearing into his stubble as he followed the veins in the mans neck, almost sighing when they were lost under a black undershirt and plaid. Laura rolled her eyes, "why don't you swap" she suggested, her smirk lingering on Derek. "He wont touch his coffee and he's too full of pride to get another" the man was already out of his seat and holding his drink out towards Derek with a look that made his insides quiver. He took the drink with a quiet "thank you" and passed over his own.

He then looked down at the cup and- Stiles? He must have made a face because stiles was laughing. "I know weird name right? But hey, it adds to my black coffee mystery" he scooped up his bag from where it was propped against his table, before turning back to Derek. His eyes flickered to the cup in his hands and then back to Derek. "Later Derek" and with a wink, he left.

Derek would like to say he didn't watch him leave, that his eyes didn't follow the swaying of Stiles' hips. But he is not a liar, and Stiles had great hips. He felt himself flinch when the bell rung out, telling Derek that Stiles was gone. He remained silent for a moment, his grip tightening around the cup, his thumb brushing over the printed name- bits of ink settling between the grooves of his fingertips. He tried to keep the colour of stiles' eyes fresh in his mind by staring at the dark caramel sauce. Thinking about how Stiles was drinking from a cup that had Derek's name on- in a weird way it felt like a hickey to Derek. He thought about Stiles' lips, about his smile, the curve of his shoulders, the bobbing of his throat an-

"Oh my god, you are so smitten!" 

Reluctantly he raised his eyes, only momentarily, just long enough to shoot Laura a glare that said "no i'm not

She rolled her eyes, his effort's to intimidate her were rarely successful, they seemed to amuse her more than they did scare her. Which Derek preffered if he was being honest, anything to see his sister smile. "Stop using your eyebrows as a method of communication little brother. Use your big boy words and admit you want to jump his bones." Derek felt the blush crawling up his neck and splash over his cheeks, "I have no idea what you're talking about" he refocused his attention on his drink; his thumb brushing absentmindedly over Stiles' name whilst he drank.

"Mhm, you just keep pretending that straw is something else"

Derek did not choke on his drink... that much.

He avoided her smirk and instead focused on wondering why Stiles was in a coffee shop at one in the morning. He had what seemed to be a laptop bag so he was probably a student. Either way Derek liked this place, and knew he had to come back tomorrow.

 

\------

 

Stiles rushed through the door of his best friend's coffee shop, "Full moon brew." Stiles never thought to ask Scott where the name came from, just as he never thought to ask where the idea to buy a coffee shop came from, because hey, he gets free coffee now and a perfect place to study so he isn't going to look that gift horse in the mouth. As he rushed up to the counter, his head still groggy from last nights paper, and slighlty delirious from having slept through the day, he felt himself scan the shop, as though he was looking for someone. He soon realised who he hoped to see, Derek. Stiles had been so busy worrying about his paper and wanting to look mysterious that he had been too mysterious. He didn't get the guys number or even give Derek his. He sighed, metting Scotts gaze and collapsing on the counter.

"Scott thank god you're here, i came in last night, you know like the exact time but yesterday, and you weren't here! You had that new girl working, you know the one with a smile that makes me aroused yet aslo want to piss myself? Even if i am super gay. Anyway, she apparently thinks i am the human embodiment of diabetes and a sugar rush. Anyway i didn't think she'd be here now because I'm pretty sure she's got a night class now, with Boyd. You remember him? Ugh the word class even makes me want to cry right now an-"

Someone behind Stiles, a very rude someone, cleared their throat in a manor which obviously meant "hurry the fuck up"

"Anyway, I'm glad you're here. Now give me coffee before i slap you" Stiles looked at the man stood behind him "or before he slaps me"

Scott took one last glance at his friend, the way he was vibrating and clasping the strap of his messenger bag, whilst staring intensely back at scott. His eyes cloudy, telling Scott he probably worked all thought last night, slept through today, and will work all through tonight again.

"Go sit down Stiles" He ordered with a sigh, watching as his friend wobbled away to find his booth. "I'm bringing you decaff!" he yelled after him. Stiles snorted and turned to face him "I'll complain to the owner." "i am the owner" Scott grinned at his best friend, up until the moment Stiles pulled out the finger guns and then he just frowned, re thinking his life choices and turning to take the rude mans order, and if he happened to make the guy's coffee way too hot to drink- then that was just an honest mistake and of course had nothing to do with how he was rude to Stiles. Nope.

Stiles looked around, the place wasn't exactly packed but it wasn't as empty as he would have liked it to be- not that he want's Scotts place of buisness to be epmty. It was three in the morning on a thursday, meaning the people in the shop were drunks- hurriedly drinking down their attempts to sober up, weird couples that saw three am as prime date time, or of course students. There were a few Stiles recognised, dotted throughout the shop. Half of them asleep and the other half dangerously close to joining the first half. Stiles chuckled to himself, rounding a corner to find his booth when he saw a head of thick dark hair poking out from the top of it. Of his booth. He hd a booth thief. He tried not to thinnk about how similar the hair looked to Derek's, how he just wanted to hold and pull at it whilst Derek kissed him. But it couldn't be Derek, the universe was not that kinda to him and he was still paying off that time he fell in a mirror shop... yeah. He felt his mouth tug into a frown... perhaps he could beg them to swap seats? Flutter his eyelashes and hope they'll leave. With his jaw set in determination he walked right up to his booth and-

"Stiles?"

Before he could even talk the stranger had adressed him-

"Derek?" his frown flipped into a smile. Thank you universe. "Derek, hi!" he looked down at the empty seat infront of Derek. "May i?" he raised an eyebrow, Derek hurried to nod, pushing the screen of his laptop down so that he could see Stiles and leaning back against the soft leather. Stiles watched his movements with eager eyes, his gaze lingering on Derek's crimson jumper, it had thumb holes for crying out loud! Derek's hair was slighlty messed up, and Stiles didn't know if he wanted to reach out and smooth it down or hook his fingers into it and mess is up even more.

"So? Late night or early day?" He asked, sipping at his coffee, his mouth curling around the mug and his tongue licking across his lips when he parted with it. Stiles fought the urge to whimper and felt his cheeks heating up, "uh, l-late night. Essay. Childcare, essay for childcare" he stuttered, blushing harder when Derek's lips slowly twisted into a smirk. He followed Stiles' gaze before following his action and let his own eyes flicker down to Stiles' lips. They were red and swollen from wher he had been running his tongue against them and taking them between his teeth to calm his nerves. Derek closed his eyes, taking a breath before continuing.

"Why don't you work at the counter? Your friend's with Scott right?"

Stiles didn't ask how Derek knew that and simply nodded. "Yeah but i uh, i have different seats for my different subjects. I know it sounds stupid but sometimes a different location just i dont know helps me work better" Derek was staring at Stiles, his eyes wide but mouth still smiling softly. "Anyway this is my childcare booth, and when i saw someone sitting in it i thought i could just beg and flirt my way into stealing their booth" Stiles hadn't realised what he said until he had already said it, and by then it was too late. Derek was resting his arms above his head, his eyebrow raised at stiles- like jesus christ this man could communicate via eyebrows alone- and smirking. "Go on then" he waved a hand between them "Flirt me out of the booth" his voice was deep and hypnotic, Stiles shifted himself to be on his knees leaning forward over the table towards the sound, his eyelids fluttering shut as though he were handing himself over to Derek. This was ridiculous, Stiles had known this man for less than twenty four hours and already he was willing to let him share his booth! That's a big deal in Stiles world.

Derek removed his hands from above his head and shuffled to be sat on the very edge of the leather, leaning closer to Stiles. He was so close that Stilles could feel the warm fanning of Derrek's breath over his cheeks, he could see the flecks of colour in his eyes, the direction of every hair in his beard... "What if-" he sounded breathless as his chest struggled to rise and fall in an acceptable rhymth, Stiles was just glad Derek couldn't hear the frantic thudding of his heartbeat "what if i don't want you to leave" Stiles whispered, his eyes finding Derek through his long curved lashes.

Derek's breath stuttered.

"Then i won't"

It all happened so fast, one moment he was loosing himself in Derek's eyes, his gaze dropping to the mans pink parted lips and wondering what it would feel like to have them drag across his skin. And then he blinked, suddenly there was a hand cupping his jaw, calloused and warm and... gentle. He tried to gasp but it was lost when Derek's mouth covered his own. His lips were soft and warm against his mouth and Stiles felt himself freeze for a few heartbeats- but then he felt Derek stiffen and begin to pull away- and it was like everything came crashing around him, his senses were heightened and he came back down to earth. His eyes fluttered shut as his own hands flew to Derek's neck, his fingers brushing over the warm skin and tangling in his hair, scratching against his scalp. He chased the mans lips, pulling him back against him. Stiles had kissed plenty of people before, but it had never felt so warm, he had never felt so light headed and content as he did in this very moment; his hands tugging at Derek's hair and his mouth moving against his lips, tasting coffee and sugar and.... Derek. He felt Derek groan and slip his tongue into stiles' mouth, Stiles shuddered running his hands down the curve of Dereks neck and gripping onto his shoulder to keep himself upright, his thumbs rubbing small circles into the hard muscle. They parted, breathing ragged and raw before Stiles brought Derek back in, biting down softly on his bottom lip before running his tongue over the affected area. Derek's hands trailed down the mans sides, stopped at hips and gripped. Tensing his fingertips against the skin and trailing them over the protruding bone. Stiles' breath hitched an-

"Oh my god!! My eyes!" Scott cried, slamming down Stiles' cup and rushing to cover his eyes with a shaking hand.

Stiles pulled away from Derek, resting their foreheads together, their breaths tangling just like their lips had been previously. He still hadn't opened his eyes. "Oh my god Scott uncover your eyes you baby. Or do i need to remind you that i saw a lovely snippet of your daughters conception" Stiles felt Derek laugh against him and couldn't help the wide smile that spread across his lips as he watched Derek. Stiles already knew Derek was attractive, but seeing him with raw lips curled into a grin, wild eyes crinkled around the corner from his giggles and flushed skin from Stiles' hand made his heart stutter. He looked so beautiful and warm and comfortable... and Stiles couldn't shake the feeling of 'home' from his body. He barely knew this man, yet here they were, laughing with his best friend after being caught mid make out.

"Oooo yay coffee" Stiles pulled away from Derek, his skin instantly cooling and his body whimpering at the loss of his touch- he tried to ignore it as he wrapped his hands so tightly around his cup it threatened to burn, but he had to warm up his skin again, the loss of Derek was chilling. He brought the mug to his lips, the dark liquid spilling down his throat, Stiles loved the way you could feel the heat of a warm drink, as it ran through your body. He looked up, catching Derek's gaze, he expected it to be hot and heavy considering they were plastered against each other only moments ago- but it wasn't. Derek's gaze was warm and gentle, and reminded Stiles of the soft lapping of a candle's flame and he felt himself just itching to get closer, his hand twitching at his side, wanting to touch... but then he remembered how he always got burned and settled back into his seat instead.

"I'm going to cut you off one day, I hope you know that" Scott was leaning against Stiles' booth, looking down at his friend with a fond smile.

"Oh please, Scotty I've been drinking coffee for so long I'm pretty sure it's at least half of my genetic makeup, and if I stop... well I might not be me anymore, and we wouldn't want that would we?" he smirked when Scott shook his head. "No," Scott's eyes flickered to Derek "We wouldn't" Derek flushed.

Stiles felt his gut twist. Panic flooding his body. "Okay, thanks for fuelling my addiction yet again Scott, I'll talk to you later, bye!"

His heart was beating far too loud for him to function, because he had just made out a stranger, his best friend had just jokes with said stranger as if they were family... and he was falling for this stranger. Stiles hated how he could fall so quickly, how open and trusting and wanting his heart was, his mind had to work in over drive to keep up. Derek was watching him now, his eyes running along the structure of Stiles' face.

"I'm sorry" he looked like he was about to leave, his jaw set and lips frowning- he looked like he was about to walk out of Stiles' life. Stiles shot a hand out, wrapping it around the man's wrist. 

Sure, Stiles had panicked about being too close to Derek too fast, about feelings not being requited, about getting burned..but he couldn't deal without him now. His heart had made up it's mind, his head just had to catch up.

"Please.. stay?"

Derek's features softened as he looked down at Stiles, his hand letting go of his laptop, his body sliding back into the booth.

Derek placed his hand over Stiles', rubbing his thumb against the smooth skin. The smile Stiles shot him was worth being up so ridiculously early.

"I so cant write my childcare essay right now" Stiles groaned, resting his head against their joined hands. Derek chuckled softly to himself, his free hand coming to rest on the man's head, his fingers stroking through the hair. "Wanna help me edit?" Derek asked softly, chuckling at Stile's look of panic when he pulled his head up "Don't worry it's not that hard. Here." Derek pushed his laptop towards Stiles, reluctantly letting go of the mans hands so he could hold the laptop. "I didn't even know you were an author" Stiles was starting to read.

"Yeah, after this I really need to take you out on a date" Derek smirked at the flush that crawled up Stiles' neck "perhaps at a more reasonable time though" not that Derek didn't love the buzz of Stiles and coffee that had started to flow through his body at this time.

Stiles looked up from the laptop to smile nervously at Derek, "sure you'll still like me in the daytime.. you know when you're not half asleep" he was smirking but Derek could see the fear in his eyes. 

"I've never been more sure, Stiles"

Stiles nodded, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to Derek's lips, a small promise of more. 

"Now stop being all cute and irresistible and let me read" he poked his tongue out and flicked Derek in the head and- yeah Derek could see himself loving Stiles. He could see them curled together in bed bickering about useless things, he could see them kissing and holding each other, he could see them getting to know each other better than they know themselves and building a life together, he could see his family loving stiles, he could see late night coffee talks and late night kisses. He could see how Stiles had already fit into Derek's life, as he sat in front of him, coffee cup pressed against his lips as he read; occasionally looking to smile encouragingly at Derek, linking their hands and pressing a kiss to his skin, or making little comments on Derek's work, or waving at Scott.

 

"You're a much better editor than Lydia" Derek commented after returning with a plate full of pastries and another coffee for Stiles.

Stiles snapped his head up so fast Derek feared he'd give himself whiplash.

"Dude! You know Lydia?" he reached for a cinnamon bun and focused his gaze on Derek, who was currently having a meltdown as Stiles licked away the frosting on his pastry. "Yeah, she's my editor, and one of my sister's, Laura's best friends." Derek could see Stiles' brain work as he processed the information and then suddenly

"You're Derek Hale! Lydia talks about you two all the time, she adores you. Woah that's such a load off my shoulders. I was dreading eventually introducing you to her, she's like my sister and is very particular about who I date- she just wants the best for me. But you, dude, we could get married tomorrow and she wouldn't mind and oh my god, you're Derek Hale...Derek Hale the author oh my.. your writing is just- " Stiles was currently freaking out and all Derek could do was smile.

"I should have realised when I read your writing, it's very distinctive. See I usually avoid putting a face to my authors because it can change it for me but.. wow.. I just made out with the author of ' The dark wolf' suck on that Isaac"

Derek watched Stiles fangirl when suddenly it hit him.

"You're Stilinski?"

"Uh Stiles Stilinski yeah, why?"

Derek smirked, "Lydia often went on about her friend who was obsessed with my writing, always referred to them as Stilinski, didn't think about it being a last name" Derek shrugged to himself, whilst thanking the universe for somehow lining up all the people in his life so that he would eventually have to meet Stiles. Stiles who was blushing uncontrollably into his coffee and avoiding Derek's gaze. "This is so embarrassing, I've known you for like two days and surprise surprise you're my favourite author and I'm a massive fan and oh god Lydia is gonna piss herself when she heard about this"

Laura too, Derek thinks.

"Oh I don't know, I think Lydia would appreciate you loving your husbands work" Derek smirked, referring to Stiles' earlier statement, but he couldn't help picturing married life with Stiles and oh go that's fast but.. he couldn't find it in himself to care.

"Oh I could see myself married to you Derek Hale"

Derek pulled on Stiles' arm until he was close enough to kiss, and then he did. Kissing Stiles was quickly becoming one of Derek's favourite things, the feel of their lips, the taste of Stiles' mouth against his, the feel of his skin. Derek clutched him tighter causing Stiles to whimpered against his mouth as he pressed his tongue past Derek's lips.

They pulled apart, but Derek was reluctant to leave Stiles' skin. So his lips decided to make their way down his jaw, kissing and nipping as he went, until he settled against Stiles' neck. The other man gasped when Derek lightly bit the skin, his hands clutching at Derek's shoulders, as his tongue ran along the forming mark. "Could see myself married to you too" Derek chuckled against his neck before moving his lips back to Stiles' mouth, feeling it curl into a smile beneath his touch.

"Maybe one day"

Derek smiled, and thanked the lords for black coffee, annoying sister's and Stiles.

"Maybe you two could date first" Scott called over to them, shaking his head when Stiles flipped him off and went back to kissing Derek, his lips stretching into a black coffee smile.


End file.
